muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street season 48 episodes
List of season 48 episodes * Episode 4801: A Sesame Street Thanksgiving (November 18, 2017) * Episode 4802: Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers (November 25, 2017) * Episode 4803: Elmo's Nursery Rhyme (December 2, 2017) * Episode 4804: Rapunzel Gets a Haircut (December 9, 2017) * Episode 4805: Martian Mission (December 16, 2017) * Episode 4806: Clothing Drive (December 23, 2017) * Episode 4807: M is for Mission (December 30, 2017) * Episode 4808: Abby's Sock Solution (January 6, 2018) * Episode 4809: Our Family's Way (January 13, 2018) * Episode 4810: The Last Straw (January 20, 2018) * Episode 4811: Kitty Kindness ''(January 27, 2018) * Episode 4812: ''Hair Training (February 3, 2018) * Episode 4813: Book Worming (February 10, 2018) * Episode 4814: Chinese New Year (February 17, 2018) * Episode 4815: Chamki Visits Sesame Street (February 24, 2018) * Episode 4816: Street Food (March 3, 2018) * Episode 4817: Crafty Friends (March 10, 2018) * Episode 4818: It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day (March 17, 2018) * Episode 4819: Me Am Cookie Monster (March 24, 2018) * Episode 4820: Elmo's Butterfly Friend (March 31, 2018) * Episode 4821: Shape Hunt (April 9, 2018) * Episode 4822: The Helpful Cloud (April 14, 2018) * Episode 4823: The Happy To Be Me Club (April 21, 2018) * Episode 4824: My Rahki Family (April 28, 2018) * Episode 4825: The Wheel Deal ''(May 5, 2018) * Episode 4826: ''Grandparent’s Day ''(May 12, 2018) * Episode 4827: ''The New Old MacDonald ''(May 19, 2018) * Episode 4828: ''Oscar the Kind (May 26, 2018) * Episode 4829: Elmo and Abby's Bubble Fun (June 2, 2018) * Episode 4830: The Golden Triangle ''(June 9, 2018) * Episode 4831: ''Fido the Frog (June 16, 2018) * Episode 4832: Abby and Zoe Love Karate (June 23, 2018) * Episode 4833: Rosita and Elmo Teach Yoga ''(June 30, 2018) * Episode 4834: Surfin' Sesame Street (July 7, 2018) * Episode 4835: ''The Count's Counting Error (July 14, 2018) Primetime Special * The Magical Wand Chase: A Sesame Street Special (November 11, 2017) The Cast * Suki Lopez as Nina * Alan Muraoka as Alan * Chris Knowings as Chris * Roscoe Orman as Gordon * Alison Bartlett as Gina * Emilio Delgado as Luis * Bob McGrath as Himself * Loretta Long as Susan Sesame Street Muppet Performers * Eric Jacobson as Bert. Grover (taken over 2 characters from the retired Frank Oz), Guy Smiley (taken over 1 character from the retired Jim Henson), Oscar the Grouch (understudy) and and the left half of the Two-Headed Monster * David Rudman as Baby Bear, Cookie Monster (taken over 1 character from the retired Frank Oz) and the right half of the Two-Headed Monster and Freddy * Ryan Dillon as Elmo (taken over 1 character from the retired Kevin Clash), The Duke (Episode 4802) * Matt Vogel as Count Von Count (taken over 1 character from the retired Jerry Nelson), Murray Monster (taken over 1 character from the retired Joey Mazzarino) and Big Bird (understudy) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy * Warrick Brownlow-Pike - Gonger * Stacey Gordon as Julia * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe and Mama Bear (taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn and Curly Bear (taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill), Martian Leader (Episode 4805) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus and Freddy (Closing Scene in Episode 4809) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby * John Kennedy as Papa Bear and Simon Soundman * Pam Arciero as Grundgetta * Peter Linz as Herry and Ernie (taken over 2 characters from the retired Jim Henson, Steve Whitmire, Billy Barkhurst and Jerry Nelson) * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita, Rapunzel (Episode 4804) * Tyler Bunch as Louie (taken over 1 character from the retired Bill Barretta) Celebrities * Elizabeth Banks starring in the new Sesame Street special * Lucy Liu as a reluctant Cinderella * Josh Groban sings a new song, "Hey Friend" * Kate McKinnon as Mother Goose * Alessia Cara sings a new song, "So Much Alike" * Padma Lakshmi visits an international food fair on Sesame Street * John Legend sings a new song, "Come Together" * Ellie Goulding learning about clouds * Leon Bridges sings a new Thanksgiving song * Laurie Hernandez teaching the letter C * Ilana Glazer as an Another Cast Member in "Elmo's World" Category:Sesame Street Seasons